Percy Comes to Fight
by HappyOwl
Summary: Today Percy comes to camp and Annabeth is happy. But Chiron takes them to his office to talk about Luke and they start fighting. Annabeth wonders why Percy always tense when she talks about Luke. And the answer will come from an unexpected mouth. Between BotL and TLO.


**Disclaimer: I don't own PJO.**

**Well, I should be helping to clean my house... but this came to my mind.**

**Hope you like it!**

**-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-**

**Percy comes to fight**

**-.-.-.-.-.-.-**

Today was one of those rare days where Percy was returning to camp so we can plan a strategy for the war. I miss him so much... He has not returned in over three weeks, and I've been so lonely.

'_Well, Annabeth, it's time to stop thinking about him' _-I thought. But he always showed up in my thoughts, with his jet black hair, his sea-green eyes that always sparkled with amusement, his smile, his jokes, his muscular body- '_Stop, you already look like a lovesick daughter of Aphrodite'_

I groaned in frustration and threw myself on my bunk. I blinked a few times before getting up and leaving my cabin.

Today was a beautiful day, even for winter. The sky was overcast and the wind wasn't too cold, a perfect day for his arrival.

I went to the Big House, Chiron told me to wait there, but all my being wanted to go to the Half-Blood Hill and hug him when I see him.

Where are these thoughts? He's just my best friend and nothing more, besides, I'm sure he's going out with that nightmare redhead, Rachel Elizabeth Dare. Anger erupted inside me. I moaned and kicked a rock that was on the way.

"Ow!" -I heard. Oops? - "Gee, Wise Girl, careful where you kick!" -I lifted my head, eyes wide. And there he was. Seaweed Brain, looking at me funny with a smile. His green eyes were shining, which makes me melt... He wears a white t-shirt that marked his muscles and jeans.

I was about to say hello (or apologize for hitting him with a rock) when I remembered that he had decided to go to have fun with Rachel, instead of staying here and talk about the war, or stay to check on Chiron's leg, or... or stay with me. I don't deny that he needs to relax; he has a lot on his shoulders, but... He chose Rachel over me.

When I didn't answer immediately, he frowned- "What's wrong?"

"Nothing" -I said dryly- "I'm fine" -I started walking up to the Big House, but Percy grabbed my wrist and pulled me back.

"Wait!" -now we were face to face, just inches away. I blushed and turned away my face. Percy did the same- "Umm... you still mad because I stole your notebook?" -he asked innocently.

I remembered the last time he came. I was so absorbed in my cabin designing that I don't had remembered that he was coming, then Percy had entered my cabin and had stolen my sketchbook for me to pay him attention. And he still didn't return it.

"If it's so, I'll return it the next time" -He scratched his neck, as he did when he was nervous. He looked so cute!

'_Focus Annabeth!' _I smiled a little- "It isn't that, Percy, I'm fine. But I want my notebook back!" -I hit him in the arm.

"So you're not mad?" –Percy asked.

I rolled my eyes- "No, Percy, I'm not mad."

"Then why did you kick that rock?" -I hesitated. I wasn't going to say him I was jealous that he spent more time with that redhead than me.

"Perhaps you never do it?" -was my intelligent response. I sighed inwardly.

"Touché" -he said. At that time, Chiron approached us in his wheelchair. His leg was still not completely healed... Who knew that the centaurs take longer to heal than the demigods?

"Aah, Percy, it's good to see you again! The camp missed you!" -Chiron hit him in the back.

"Thanks Chiron is good to be back too!" –Percy smiled.

"Well, come to the big house then"

Percy and I nodded and followed him to his office. This had a desk, a chair on one side and two on the other, a lamp and Chiron music collection.

"I thought we were going to be with others in the council of war..." -Percy began, but Chiron raised his hand to quiet him.

"I know, but today I want to talk to you in private" -Chiron announced seriously- "It's about Luke" -I frowned. Chiron never wants to talk about Luke, although it always comes out in the conversation. I mean, he is Cronos now.

"What about Luke?" -I asked worried. I felt that Percy tensed beside me. But I ignored it.

"Well, I think he has a trick up his sleeve" –Chiron said- "When it's the final attack on Olympus, I guess, he's going to do something with you Annabeth" -He sounded sad. But his statement left me more confused than I was before.

But to the surprise of all, Percy was the first to speak- "But we already knew that, he always deceives Annabeth"

That's the worst thing he could tell me at the time- "What do you mean?" -I almost cried.

He didn't even looked at me- "Face it Annabeth, you always fall into his traps"

That angers me even more- "Give some example then"

"When you lifted the sky for him" -he said simply. I hate him. I hate when he's right. I had been a stupid at the time, raising the sky for a person who had betrayed me.

I was about to answer, but Chiron interrupted me- "Kids, stop. We don't have to look back"

"Tell it to him" –I murmured. Percy rolled his eyes. Since last summer, we have been further apart than ever. We fought more often, but not joking, but about serious things. I hated being so distanced from him. Maybe I made a mistake at kiss him... But it is that felt so well! His lips were salty, his breath smelled the ocean like his body, his thin lips fit perfectly with mine...

'_Stop, Annabeth. You look like a daughter of Aphrodite again' _–I thought- _'Also, you're mad at him now! Don't drool on him!'_ -Arrgh. My mind seems now the third world war. Must be ADHD.

"-so you should try to be safe, nobody knows what can happen" –Chiron finished. Oops, I didn't hear what he said. All to be thinking about that Seaweed Brain...

"Umm, yeah, sure" –I said.

Chiron frowned. I never answer that- "You hear what I said?" –he asked. I looked at my shoes, uncomfortable with the situation, and felt my cheeks burn. Percy chuckled.

"Shut up Seaweed Brain, is your entire fault" -I gave him one of my death-glares. He just frowned.

"My fault?" –he asked.

"Yes!" -I yelled- "It's your entire fault, Percy Jackson"

And with that, I left the office. I ran to be back in my cabin. I lay in my bunk covering my tears with the pillow.

It was the fault of, Percy that I was so confused, it was his fault that I was in so much danger, it was his fault that I feel sad, that I cry, that I put aside my priorities; it was his fault that I had a crush on him. A big crush.

Why? Why he had to have those eyes that made all the girls melt under his gaze, why he had that messy black hair, which made me want to comb it, why did he have to have that smile that made my knees tremble, why he had to have that body that made all the girls to drool on him, why he has to have that attitude that made me want him so much? Why?

A few tears were shed over until I cleaned it. I bit my lip hard to prevent mourn more. I was like that for a while until my cabin door opened. One of my younger siblings came.

"Annabeth" -he said- "Percy says he wants to talk to you"

I turned my head so he would not see my face- "Tell him I don't want to talk to him"

Charlie ran back to the door to convey my message. A few seconds later, he was telling me Percy's message- "Percy says that if you don't go he will come for you"

I rolled my eyes at Percy's childhood- "Tell him 'You wouldn't dare'"

"Okay, but you know, I'm not a son of Hermes" –and with that, he left.

After 10 seconds, he was back here- "He says he will if you don't go now"

I smiled- "Tell him I'm not going" -I heard the sigh of Charlie and his steps.

After two minutes of waiting, Charlie didn't return. Maybe he got tired of being the messenger? But he was 8 years old; I don't think he is tired.

Footsteps echoed in the Athena cabin. When they stopped, I smiled and turned my head to see Charlie, but he wasn't there. There was Percy. My smile faded.

Seaweed Brain himself stood in my cabin, looking shyly with a notebook in his hands. Wait. My notebook. But he had said he didn't have it here...

I realized my position. I was lying face down, letting people see my legs and well, my ass. Besides, I was wearing a short, though it was winter, since it wasn't cold at camp. I know that Percy would never be able to think bad things, but you never know.

I quickly sat on my bed, looking at Percy. He looked at me worried. It must be because I have to be a disaster. My hair is a rat's nest now and my eyes must be red to mourn. But he just said:

"Sorry to make you angry, it was not my intention"

I breathed deeply and swallowed my pride- "No, I'm sorry for yelling at you for no reason"

"I think both are guilty" -He smiled. I couldn't resist smiling too- "I shouldn't have said those things, Annabeth, I really sorry-"

I interrupted- "It's okay Percy, besides you're right. I made a mistake in trying to save Luke, is that I thought that maybe, just maybe he would return to the camp and would be as he was before"

"Okay, you just wanted him back" -he said, bitterly obvious in his voice. He had stiffened again. I just realized that he always tense when I talk about Luke.

I wonder why he does it…

"Why you always tense when I talk about Luke?" -I blurted out before I could stop myself.

"I don't" –he said.

"Yes you do" –I replied.

"Annabeth, don't start again..." -Percy began, but I interrupted him.

"Percy, I want to know if-" -but he interrupted me. Again.

"Leave it" -he said, leaving my notebook at a nearby table- "I don't want to fight again" -And with that, he left my cabin. I was too shocked to follow him. From when he's so... like that?

I blinked a couple of times before running after him. I looked everywhere in the camp, but I didn't find him anywhere. He wasn't on the beach, or in his cabin, or in the Big House. I kept running until I bumped into someone. I raised my head to see if it was Percy, but no luck. Silena Beauregard was looking at me with her big blue eyes. Aphrodite's daughter was looking at me confused, but she was smiling.

"Wow Annabeth, Watch where you're going!" -she said, laughing. I smiled embarrassed.

"Sorry Silena, I didn't see you" -she just chuckled.

"Okay, but why were you running?" -My cheeks heated.

"Umm, I had some kind of fight with Percy…" –I said. Her eyes lit up.

"Percy, uh? Tell me everything" -I rolled my eyes at her question, but I told her everything that had happened since he arrived- "Oh, Annabeth, he's just jealous" –It felt like someone had beaten me with lightning.

"That's impossible! From what will he be jealous?" -Silena just rolled her eyes.

"He's jealous that you feel for Luke. Sometimes boys need to be pampered. As Charlie, he always needs me to do massage after a hard day of work in the forges. Maybe Percy is stressed and fight with you stressed him over" –Silena explained.

Percy? Stressed? Well, yes, he has a lot on his shoulders, but- "He already has who pamper him, and he's happy with her"

Silena's eyes narrowed- "Who?"

"His mortal friend, Rachel Elizabeth Dare" -She smiled.

"Is Annie jealous too?"

My eyes widened- "Silena! One: Don't call me Annie and two: I'm not jealous" -Well, yes I am, but I'll not say her.

She rolled her eyes- "Whatever, but I will not let anyone interfere in Operation Percabeth, so she'd better stay away"

"Wait operation what?" -I asked alarmed.

Her eyes widened- "Umm, nothing. Have a nice day Annabeth, and I think I saw him going to the arena!" -she shouted over her shoulder as she ran to her cabin. I rolled my eyes and started to walk towards the arena. Hopefully, Silena's right.

And she was. When I entered the arena the first thing I saw was a black head cutting off the mannequin heads. Percy's body was all sweaty, making his shirt stick to his body. His face and arms glistened with sweat and his eyes showed a fierce light, as they did every time he faced a monster. Or when he trained.

I leaned against the doorway and watched him train. It was a view (very) nice until he saw me. He put his sword on his shoulder and walked towards me. When we were face to face he spoke.

"What are you doing here?" -he asked abruptly.

I narrowed my eyes at him- "Training with mannequins is not the same as training with someone" -I ignored his question.

"I know, but there is no someone worthy of fighting me" -he said, conceited as ever.

"So I'm not worthy?" -I asked trying to suppress my smile.

"We'll have to see" -he said, taking a few steps backward. We were both smiling. I pulled my knife from my belt and started fighting.

I don't know how much time passed, but I know that there were no hard feelings between us. Halfway through the fight I had started to sweat, and Percy had begun to laugh until I did the same. A few minutes after that, the fight was over.

We were both breathing heavily and all sweaty, but we were smiling. I noticed our positions. My knife was in his neck and his sword was on my back.

"I guess it's a tie" -he said.

I rolled my eyes, but I kept smiling- "So, am I worthy?"

"Umm..." -he hesitated playfully. I hit him in the arm with my free hand- "Of course you're worthy Wise Girl, you're the best knife fighter" -he said. We looked at the eyes for I do not know how long until a cry brought we back to the world.

"Oh my gods, you are so adorable!" -Both jumped away from each other, our cheeks red. And there was Silena Beauregard jumping for joy.

Percy cleared his throat- "How long are you here, Silena?"

"Since you started fighting. By the way, both fight very well!" -Silena shrieked.

"Umm, thanks?" –I said, doubting

"You're welcome. See you later!" -And with that, she left.

"That was weird. What's wrong with Silena?" –Percy asked very confused.

I blushed. Operation Percabeth- "I don't know" -I said.

"Want to train again?"- He asked.

"Sure, Seaweed Brain"

And we started to fight again.

**A/N= 2.571 words and 15 pages! This is the longest I've written!** **Thank you all for reading. This is my first Percabeth One-shot, so sorry if it's bad. Sorry for my grammar mistakes, English is not my first language!** **Constructive criticism is accepted, no flames! Love you guys!**

**HappyOwl c=**


End file.
